


Through Thick and Thin I Stand by You

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Morning Sickness, Panicking, Pregnancy, Stiles-centric, Supportive Boyfriend Peter Hale, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles is female and 18 and very pregnant. She's also a rational human being who does not want to be pregnant.Let's hear what her baby daddy has to say.Aka that time Peter won the boyfriend of the year award.





	Through Thick and Thin I Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic mostly because I've read (and enjoyed!) Way too many fics where sixteen year old Stiles gets knocked up and decides to raise the werebaby with her wereboyfriend. I've seen some pretty badass pregnant stiles fics. My favorite being the one where she starves the alpha pack when she gets attached to her little bundle of cells. But cmon no pregnant teenager should do that. And certainly not because her baby daddy's family is nearly wiped out. No matter how great her baby daddy is about everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I don't know how abortions happen okay. I'm treating it like a walk in type of thing. You're in and out in a few hours.

She’s been staring at his door for five minutes. He has to know she’s there. He must think it funny to wait for her to knock. 

She just has to knock. He won’t abandon her. He may not be a nice man but she knows that he would never leave her alone in something like this. 

Her head makes a thud when it hits the door. Her voice breaks when she calls out, “Peter.” 

Apparently that was too much movement because the next thing she knows she’s puking up her lunch all over his welcome mat. 

Oh look the door’s open and there’s Peter looking down on her and she does not need this okay? Not after what he did to her. 

Okay she knows it was a mutual thing but she’s going to allow herself to be bitter for a second okay?

“This is all your fault.”

Peter raises his eyebrow at her. 

“How, pray tell, is you vomiting all over my entryway my fault?”

“Your dick’s specifically,” Stiles wipes her mouth clean with her sleeve.

Peter’s eyes widen before he’s pulling her inside and shutting the door.

Stiles trips over her feet and would have fallen to the ground if two very nice arms weren’t holding her against an equally nice chest. 

Focus Stiles.

Peter puts a hand over her belly and buries his nose behind her ear. 

“How long?”

“A few weeks? I only took the test this morning.”

Peter hums, “You’re eighteen.”

Stiles breaks from his hold and glares at him, “I know that, asshole. I’m freaking out okay? I can’t have a kid. Not here. Not now. What are we going to do about this?”

“We?”

“What does that mean?”

“Only that I wasn’t aware I had a say. I assume you’ll be getting rid of it?”

“Yes. No. I tried okay? I went to the doctor but I couldn’t make myself go in.”

“It doesn’t make you a bad—“ 

“I know that. I know but…”

“Who have you told?”

“Nobody. I already know what they’d say. Dad would want me to get an abortion. Scott would balk at the idea. Derek would want another Hale running around. He’d probably offer to raise it too.”

“The idea does have its appeal.”

Stiles almost feels apologetic when she says, “I don’t want to go through a pregnancy though.”

Peter, of course, picks up on it right away, “And nobody is asking you to.” 

“But you want me to.”

Peter comes up to her then. Pulling her into a hug, he says, “I want you to do what’s best for you. We’ve only been together for a few months now. How can I expect something like this when you haven’t even told your friends about us? Would it be amazing to have a little me running around? Yes. I’d like that very much, but there is plenty of time for that later, if at all. You say you don’t want a pregnancy? Don’t have one. Whatever you choose, I’ll be there with you.”

Stiles doesn’t even realize she’s sniffling into his shirt until she says, “Promise?”

Peter tilts her chin up and smiles down at her, “Always.”

 

*** 

 

She doesn’t tell anyone about it. The next day has her sitting in a waiting room next to Peter Hale. He takes her hand when she starts tearing at her jeans and doesn’t let go. 

Once everything is said and done and she’s just herself again Peter is waiting for her just like he promised. She smiles at him, a thousand times lighter than she felt going in, and he holds her hand as they walk out together. 

She drives them to his apartment where they lay in bed together for the rest of the day. 

Just them, together, facing a future with endless possibilities. 

It’s the best she’s felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> That was satisfying to write in all honesty. I hope it was as satisfying to read.


End file.
